character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Poor Tom (Canon)/Unbacked0
|-|Poor Tom= |-|Ozon Baby (Dorment)= |-|Ozon Baby (Active)= Summary Poor Tom is a member of the Rokakaka Research Organisation which researches the Rokakaka and their effects on people. To further the research of the Rokakaka they sought to find the New Rokakaka Fruit that was created by Josefumi and Kira by using Jobin to activate Poor Tom's Stand in the Higashikata Household so that he could get the New Rokakaka branch. Poor Tom gets killed by his allies while they take the branch from him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | High 7-C Name: Poor Tom Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 8: JoJolion Gender: Male Age: 57 (Likely much older like most Rock Humans) Classification: Member of the Rokakaka Research Organization, Rock Human, Doctor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Rock Humans can live for hundreds of years with the estimated life span being 240 years), Immortality (Type 2, Was still alive after having multiple holes punched through his head), Petrification, Statistics Amplification (Can turn himself to stone in order to increase his durability), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Rock Humans are completely fine with being in temperatures as high as 950'°'''C and as low as -240'°'C) '|''' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation (Ozon Baby causes severe atmospheric pressure in an area), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Stands are made up of their user's soul and can damage and destroy other Stands), Invisibility, Intangibility (Stands are invisible to Non-Stand users and are intangible to any Non-Stand) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is comparable to Josefumi) | Large Town Level (Harmed Rai and Josuke) Speed: Average Human '''Movement Speed with '''MFTL reactions (Has reacted to attacks from Soft & Wet)' | Unknown' Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Level | Large Town Level Durability: Large Town Level '''(Is comparable to other Rock Humans), '''Higher when Transformed (When he is in his rock form he becomes so durable that Soft & Wet's fist shattered when it punched him)' | Unknown' Stamina: Superhuman (A Rock Human doesn't have to sleep for at least 2 months) Range: Standard melee range | '''Standard melee range to Hundreds of metres '''Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High (Is a highly trained doctor, Managed to trick Jobin into activating his Stand on the Higashikata Household) Weaknesses: While he is turned to stone if he is submerged in water then he will instantly be drowned to death Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rock Human Physiology: As a Rock Human, Poor Tom will live for hundreds of years, has the ability to turn his entire body into stone to increase his durability, can stay awake for months without rest and can survive most attacks that would be lethal to normal people. * Ozon Baby: '''Ozon Baby is an Automatic Stand which takes the form of a Lego version of the White House. Once it is buried in an area, then the 100-metre radius around the Lego White House will become highly depressurized, the effects of this include feeling sick and nose bleeds. If someone is in a closed-off area and it gets depressurized then their body will begin to collapse in on itself. '''Key: Poor Tom | Ozon Baby Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7